Naruto of the Kazama Clan
by agsdragon
Summary: What if Arashi had never died and had been there for Naruto, and there was a bloodline...sounds much better... will be long hopefully
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second attempt at a story. The pairings are open, however there are a few planned. Naruto will have a bloodline; I have always wanted to write a story like that. As well, there will be a harem, if you leave a review please vote for the girls you want.

"blah" Normal speech

"_blah" Normal thought_

"**blah" Demon/ summon speech**

"_**Blah" Demon/ summon thought**_

Naruto of the Kazama Clan

**Prologue:**

The Yondaime hokage of Konohagakure (the village hidden in the Leaves) was a troubled man. The Kyuubi was attacking, days after the death of his wife and the birth of his son. His son, a piece of heaven on Earth, a little slice of innocence, so young, how could he sacrifice something so perfect. He broke down in tears. He knew what he had to do; he had signed up for it when he accepted the job of hokage, yet all he wanted to do was go home and protect his son. Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the Yondaime stared up in shock, his father was crying, and then he started to cry. The two generations cried together, the young and the old, both wanting the other to stop, to show their strength, but they couldn't, the tears kept flowing. The door to the hokage's office opened and in stepped his student, his younger brother, his adopted son, Hatake Kakashi. The young ANBU captain was only 16, but was more like 35.

"Arashi-sensei, Kyuubi is closing in on the Eastern Gate. All ANBU have been sent to stall it as long as possible, but, we need you, the Yellow Flash of Konoha"

"Tell the ANBU to flee, as well as any others, too many have already died. There is only one way, one way" Arashi Kazama's voice broke off, the words being drowned in tears.

Kakashi was a smart teenager, in fact he was a genius, and he knew there was no way to kill a demon, and knew that if the Hokage was telling everyone to flee then he was going to use that technique. For the first time in years Kakashi began to break down, the one person he still held precious to him, the one life he had sought to protect above all others was slipping out of his grasp.

"Sensei, no. I cannot let the village lose you. You can't die, no you cant!" Kakashi shouted out the last part of the sentence.

He entered the Hatake clan's taijustu stance, but he knew it was useless. The man he was facing was invincible, the strongest ninja in history. It was over in less than a second. A yellow flash. That was it. Then a blow to the temple and he was out, for at least an hour.

Seconds later, on the Eastern Gate of Konoha, a certain nine tailed demon was destroying any building he came across, one swipe of one of his tails was enough to destroy a large building, you can imagine what would be able to do. However, his tails were not what scared people, it was his eyes. His blood red eyes, that seemed to kill people all on their own. As well, the killer intent that was coming out from him was enough to paralyze an entire village all on its own.

"**These peasants are the best Konoha has to offer, I should have come sooner!" **

Then, there was a yellow flash, and a shroud of smoke. The Yondaime had arrived, with reinforcements. Gamabunta, the leader of the toads, was about the same size as the fox, but had nowhere near as much power. However his appearance managed to distract the fox long enough to allow Arashi Kazama to go through one hundred and fifty seven hand seals, molding chakra into one of the most complex forms know to man kind. Arashi's mind was racing, he was almost there, just one more seal

"_I'm sorry Naruto" _he thought, and then everything went black.

15 minutes earlier

The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha had retired years ago, but when the Kyuubi had begun it's attacks, he was one of the first to defend the village. He smiled to himself at how proud he was of Arashi, defending the village all by himself, and at such a young age. He stepped into the Hokage's office, and saw a note on the desk. Arashi's handwriting.

_Dear the Sandaime (or whoever is reading this)_

_I have left the village for the last time, left Naruto for the last time; I am going to defeat the Kyuubi. As I'm sure you know a demon cannot be killed by any stretch of the imagination. In fact if I defeated it's body it would come back stronger. Therefore I am going to seal it inside the body of my son. _(This last part was barely legible due to the wet blotches that covered the page) _Treat him as the hero he is, containing a demon such as the Kyuubi himself is such a diffi- task _(the tears had made a hole in the page)_. Please let him know of our clan's bloodline, and what it can do, and how to awaken it. As well, teach him how to become a shinobi stronger than me so he can prevent things like this happening. I have one final request, as he is the last Uzumaki, my wife having perished in labor, I would like to leave him both my clan and his mother's clan estates. _

_Tell him I love him more than anything else and this is why I'm doing what I'm doing. Please_ the letter became illegible.

The Sandaime knew he had little time. He had to take Arashi's place and do the sealing, he knew the technique, but he needed chakra, vast amounts of chakra. The Akimichi, their pills would give him the necessary strength, but he had to hurry.

The shinobi watching the battle were stunned. The Sandaime in his entire splendor had knocked the Yondaime out cold, his monkey summon had defeated Gammabunta. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of red, yellow and green pills. The members of the Akimichi clan knew what he was doing, but it was suicide. For anyone outside of their clan to take the pills was very dangerous, and that was just the red one. The green one was enough to kill all but the strongest Akimichi. In such a large amount the human body could sustain about five minutes of the surge of chakra, and then they would burn out internally, and die. The Sandaime tilted his head back and popped all the pills into his open mouth. His body turned red, his eyes bulged and his chakra formed a ring around him. Then he went through the same set of seals as the Yondaime, but this time he finished them.

"Shikifuujin!" he yelled.

The ground split open in many places, the ground for miles rumbled, and in the centre of it all, a hand reached out and grabbed the kyuubi's soul first, tearing it from the body and he placed it inside of Naruto's limp body and a small swirl like seal appeared on his stomach. Then the hand grabbed Kyuubi by the neck and pulled him into the hole from which he came.

That night, the Yondaime having fully recovered was placing seal upon seal on Naruto's stomach, and after each one, one part of the seal would disappear, until there was nothing left.

"I have successfully managed to banish the spirit out of his body and sent it to where the body was dragged. However, I have managed to trap the demon's chakra within Naruto's body." He said with a grin. Then he passed out from chakra exhaustion. Naruto grinned as well and giggled at his father.

A/N : well there is the first chapter… I will make the next one much longer I promise, but this was just to set the scene.

REVIEW!! One word is fine, but please vote as well


	2. Chapter 1: The Early Days

Naruto of the Kazama Clan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did… So don't sue me.

"blah" Normal speech

"_blah" Normal thought_

"**blah" Demon/ summon speech**

"_**Blah" Demon/ summon thought**_

A/N: I apologize for not making this clear at the beginning, I am up to date on the manga, but I just like the name I have chosen. I do apologize for not making that clear, and as well I would like to say that I may include characters from new chapters so if you don't want to find out stop reading. As well, I am looking for a beta, anyone interested just send me a pm

On with the story

Chapter 1: The Early Days

Kazama Uzumaki Naruto woke up, he was four years old today (I know it's ridiculously young, so bare with me), and that was the day his father had promised to help him start training. His dream was to become a ninja and protect his village just like his father. He opened the door to his room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The house he lived in was the central one of the Kazama compound, in which around 100 shinobi lived and around 300 ordinary people lived. In a way it was almost like its own village, there were stalls selling food, clothes and other merchandise, as well as ninja weapons. His father's house was very large, to say the least. In it was the Kazama clan's library, an enormous room containing thousands upon thousands of scrolls containing the history and techniques of the Kazama clan.

In the kitchen was his father, dressed in the traditional robes of the Hokage minus the hat. In the chair where Naruto usually sat were a large stack of presents, and a small hoard of instant ramen. He ran over to his father and gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday son. Don't think I forgot, today is the day we begin your training so eat up and get ready, but not before you open your presents!" His father said.

Naruto with a speed that would have been comparable to a jounin ran over to his treasure and began to rip off the paper. Five minutes later the look of joy on his face would have made the devil himself think that he was a bad man, Naruto had gotten a new set of clothes: black pants with a shuriken holder as well as a kunai pouch and pockets along the side for storing scrolls and other things. A black shirt that had two straps on the back to hold what Naruto considered the best gift of all, two swords, both made out of silver enforced with chakra to make them indestructible. These had been made by the clan's personal blacksmith and were considered a work of perfection. As well as these Naruto received scrolls on the basics, the history of shinobi, what chakra was, ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu as well some basic techniques. All in all Naruto was delighted. He went up to his room to go and get changed and ready for his first day of training.

Meanwhile, Arashi, the most feared ninja, broke in to silent tears. Every birthday, he thought of the day when his hero sacrificed himself in order to give him a second chance. He had failed, that was how he felt, he had failed to protect his family, his village, everything that was precious to him. His wife was dead, his son could have died, he could have died, no, he should have died and yet here he was four years later, missing the joy that his son brought him before the day, always trying to improve himself, but he was never good enough, would he ever be…

"DAD!! Are you ready to start my train- Why are you crying?" Naruto had burst into the room, using that unbelievable speed of his, and yet so quiet, he would be a great ninja; Arashi had always known that, before he was able to write he could throw a kunai, not very far, but he had the right technique.

"It's nothing Naruto. However I think it's time you knew your past."

"Ummmmmm… Ok??" Naruto replied

"_Aw man! I hate history it's so boring!"_

"Naruto, you remember when I told you of how the Sandaime died in defeating the Kyuubi last year.

"Yeah"

"Well, that's not the truth. I lied and I'm sorry. Demons cannot be killed, so instead Sandaime sealed it up inside of you, but the part of the conditions of the sealing was that he would die as well. After that, I managed to banish the Kyuubi's spirit from your body, but I kept his chakra inside of you"

"Ok Dad that's cool… I guess, now will you train me pleassssse??"

"Alright, let's go to the practice field outside"

"Now son, I think the first thing you should learn about is your bloodline, you remember how I explained to you about those?"

"Yeah, I have a bloodline that is so cool!"

"In fact, you may have more than one, you may have two"

"Two???!!!! That's so cool, wait 'till I rub it in to Sasuke and all my friends"

(A/N: In this, Naruto has grown up with all the other clan children)

"Yep, two. Now the first one is much easier to find out whether you have it or not. All I want you to do first is to read the scroll you have about chakra, when you have finished come and tell me"

Arashi went and sat by a nearby tree and dozed off for a while. Naruto studied the scroll, "_Let's see, chakra is the combination of spiritual and physical energy blah blah blah…Oooh how to mold chakra, so you use different seals to mold chakra, ok let's memorize those… how to summon chakra, umm… different people use different seals, but most use boar… all you need to do is form the seal and focus… I can do that! No prob"_

"Oi Dad!! Wake up! I have read the scroll"

"Ok… Yawn, now I want to do the test to see if you have inherited your mother's bloodline, it's very simple, all I want you to do is try to summon some chakra"

"No problem"

Naruto makes the boar seal and concentrates, a few seconds later a huge green aura of chakra forms around him and grows bigger, demolishing anything in its path.

"Naruto!! Stop!" Arashi yelled.

Naruto stopped and looked up, the area around him looked as if it had been destroyed by a tornado, the ground was cracked, and trees had been cut in half or even turned into fire wood.

"Naruto, it makes me very happy to say that you have inherited the Uzumaki clan's bloodline, the **aoigan** (green eyes), what this does is it stretches your chakra reserves to an almost infinite limit, and with the Kyuubi's chakra inside of you, it will make you have an unlimited supply of chakra, however there is one very strong side effect to this dojutsu, if you do use all of your chakra, it will take years upon years to regenerate it all, if your lucky, most times the users die of exhaustion, so I want you to be very careful when you begin to feel tired. As well, because of your huge amount of chakra, I will teach you a technique that is very useful, it is called **kage bunshin no jutsu, **it makes a solid copy of you which can only be destroyed after being defeated or you dispel it or you run out of chakra. As well, when it is destroyed, you learn everything that it has learnt, so this is a very effective way to learn new techniques. Now I want you to study this scroll and master the techniques on it, tomorrow we will do taijustu and then the day after we shall do genjutsu and so on, ok?

"That sounds awesome!"

2 years later

Naruto was walking towards the academy for the first time, he was with his best friend Uchiha Sasuke, and they were talking about how they were going to pass the genin exam by the end of the year. They had trained together, sometimes with Arashi, sometimes with Uchiha Itachi, but they were both genin level at least, and Naruto could be considered low-chunin level, but with his unbelievable stamina he was capable of beating most people. On the way they met up with their two Hyuuga friends, Hinata and Neji. They had all been friends since birth, but Neji was in his second year at the academy, having narrowly failed the genin test last year.

When they got into classroom 101, their teacher Iruka, was standing at the board, he knew some of the kids including Naruto and Sasuke from having private lessons with him before they had enrolled at the academy, he knew he had a very talented bunch of kids, Nara Shikamaru was a genius, he would pass the genin exam next year, even with his non-existent ambition. Haruno Sakura was very clever and would pass the exam next year as well, but he thought she would fail as a ninja, her goal was Sasuke. The same problem arose with Yamanaka Ino. Akimichi Chouji would pass because he was determined to show everyone what he could. Inzuka Kiba was a good shinobi and do well in life, and Aburame Shino, he knew very little about him, but from what he heard, he was a genius. The two Hyuugas were both good ninjas and would pass next year, as well would the Uchiha. Naruto was a prodigy, and Iruka didn't say this often, he would be a genin by the end of the year.

The year whizzed by, and the day of the genin test had arrived. Naruto had been placed in this year's exam, and had a shot at rookie of the year, all he had to was beat some Hyuuga who Neji said was a jerk. The names of the participants were called a snail's pace. Naruto knew he could pass the test, but he was still nervous, how many six year olds graduate from the academy? Not many.

"Kazama Uzumaki Naruto"

He head Iruka's voice and steeped into the next door classroom.

"Naruto, this years exam will **bunshin no jutsu**, please make three copies of yourself.

Naruto gets into a stance puts his hands together and says **kage bunshin no jutsu** and three copies are formed. Iruka raised his eyebrow, he was impressed. He knew Naruto was good, but to be able to make three copies at such a young ages, he was like Itachi.

"Very good, Naruto you pass" Iruka said and he gave naruto a hita-ate (don't know if I spelled it right, but whatever)

"Thank you very much Iruka-sensei" Naruto replied, a grin etched on his face.

"Now Naruto there are two things I would like to discuss with you, this year, we have 28 people graduating from the academy, and we can't make a four man cell, so how would you like a year of training from a special teacher, your father and I have discussed it, and we think that it would be best, and then next year you can join two people of your age, second of all, your fight Hyuuga Hishama will take place outside after the exams."

Naruto was sweating and getting nervous, the Hyuuga he was fighting was very good with the jyuuken style and flowed from offense to defense very fluidly. As well, his byakugan was able to see Naruto's attacks coming from all angles, and he dodged each one without difficulty. Naruto had not wanted to show his true power and yet if he wanted to win the Rookie of the Year he would have to bring it up a notch. He rolled up his sleeves and took off weights on his arms, then he rolled up his pants and pulled off weights from his legs. He had a plan, he believed he could win. He quickly went through a couple of seals and yelled out **Gokakyu no Jutsu ****and a large fireball shot towards the Hyuuga, who easily dodged just as before, however, what he had failed to notice was that Naruto had created three shadow clones behind the fireball and sent one underground and one into the surrounding bushes.**

**"Haha! Nice try, but I can see your friend underground"**

** He shot his arm out just as the clone popped out of the ground, fist raised. The clone disappeared in cloud of smoke.**

**"I wouldn't be laughing" Naruto replied and he began to engage Hishama in a taijutsu match.**

**While this was happening, the real Naruto was hiding in a bush, waiting for the perfect chance. The Naruto clone was slowly losing his taijutsu match, his speed and strength were no match and every punch he threw led to him almost being defeated until the clone caught both the Hyuuga's hands in his own. Naruto darted out of his bushes and knocked Hishama out with a blow to the temple.**

**"I win" He said with a frown on his face, he still had problems hurting other people even in spars such as this.**

**"Very nice fight Naruto, and it is with much pride that I announce you a genin of Konoha along with the rest of you (the rest of the class had been watching). I want all of you here tomorrow at 9:00 sharp to meet your jounin senseis ok?"**

**"Yes Iruka-sensei" the class chanted for maybe the last time.**

"Alright who's the kid you brought me out of retirement for?" Hatake Kakashi said.

"My son" the Hokage replied

Kakashi had retired the night of the Kyuubi attack, but no one had known why. He had had a complete mental breakdown and had almost destroyed the entire Uchiha compound before he was finally subdued by an entire team of ANBU. Years of therapy had cured Kakashi, but whenever Naruto was brought up in a conversation, he would burst into tears and destroy the nearest object. When Kakashi had been given the chance back into the shinobi life, he couldn't wait and immediately accepted the offer.

"Naruto? He's only six, what do you want me to do with him?"

"I know he's only six, but for his age he's amazing. As for what I would like you to do, I would like you to take him out of Konoha and give him a year's worth of ANBU training, which you should be able to do since you yourself were an ANBU captain."

"Say if I were to reject this offer, what would happen" "_Shit! I don't want to waste a year teaching some brat something he would never be able to achieve"_

"I would suspend you from all missions until you completed this one." Having been Kakashi's teacher for a very long time, he knew how his mind worked, and being suspended from missions for any longer would be like a death blow, he had no choice, but to accept.

"You know me too well, I accept"

"Naruto, I am going to be your teacher for the next year or even more, and I want you to know this now, training under will be like nothing you have done before, you may not come out in one piece, but those who do tend to be great ninjas"

Naruto, standing in the Hokage's office only caught the last part and thought "_great ninja hmmm I would be crazy not to except!"_

"Of course I accept, I've never been one to slack off and I can't expect to become hokage if I don't work" Naruto shouted, the kid inside coming out.

"Ok, meet me at training ground 9 tomorrow, at 5am"

The next morning Naruto was waiting at training ground 9 at 5am, waiting for a certain ninja to show up. Three hours later, said ninja showed up

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life and…" Kakashi said. "Anyway, we have work to do, I want you to run 500 laps around Konoha before lunch, or else ninjutsu training will be done on an empty stomach".

"Naruto groaned, he hated running, because with his stamina there was no challenge in it, but better not let Kakashi know that.

A/N: Here ends this chapter, which was pretty much a filler, next chapter will cover Naruto's training with Kakashi

Please Read and Review and remember to vote for who you want in the harem… or else I'll have to guess

As well, I realize that this is all happening rather quickly and that I could flesh it out a bit more… but I find writing this part ridiculously boring… And I still need a beta! Anyone interested please contact me ASAP!

And I may not publish until more reviews start coming in so

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
